


[podfic] Action and Reaction

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [4]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Getting Together, M/M, Mostly Fluff, POV Second Person, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sound Effects, Why so many love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: A series of drabbles detailing P4 Protag throughout the events of the game, but mostly about his massive crush on his best friend.written byobstinateRixatrix





	[podfic] Action and Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Action and Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222507) by [obstinateRixatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix). 



> For the 2nd POV square of my 2017 podfic bingo card! (It's kinda perfect because you/Yu and actually was that on purpose?)
> 
> Song: [French Navy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3CkfvYMCWM) by Camera Obscura (thanks to obstinateRixatrix for mentionning this song in their author’s notes!)  
> Sound effects: [Persona 4 - Menu/UI/Dungeon SFX](https://www.youtube.com/watch?annotation_id=annotation_1868464067&feature=iv&src_vid=WL3AeICxSuU&v=yr8rlcXjm3E%0A) and [Persona 4: Golden: Social Link, Misc & Miracle Quiz Sound Effects](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adRWXYErBmI) 
> 
> Sorry for the bad sound quality. I tried auphonic out, but that didn’t work very well (or that may just be from the original recording actually).  
> I hope the thing with the sounds is clear, and that the voices aren't too far off. Obviously I didn’t do my research as I should have (Yumi, who are you even?).
> 
> Btw, those are not in chronological order.

[tumblr (streaming)](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/aar) \- dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xfyn3v5qanbaf4s/%5BP4%5DAction%20and%20Reaction.mp3?dl=0), [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ia65gb36vn2itvl/%5BP4%5DAction%20and%20Reaction.m4b?dl=0)) - [twitter (me)](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson)

Intro  


05/01/11  


05/15/11  


05/17/11  


04/22/11  


06/17/11  


07/23/11  


05/13/11  


06/15/11  


07/25/11  


08/15/11  


08/24/11  


10/18/11  


09/15/11  


09/20/11  


10/03/11  


10/16/11  


10/21/11  


10/25/11  


10/22/11  


11/07/11  


10/24/11  


12/05/11  


10/26/11  


10/30/11  


10/31/11  


12/07/11  


01/24/12  


01/25/12  


01/26/12  


01/27/12  


notes  


**Author's Note:**

> Also, I’d like to thank J for asking me to dive into this fandom and then not even following me into the fics. Thanks a lot, J. One more small fandom. Just what I needed.


End file.
